The present invention relates to a method for aerating wine.
It has long been recognized that aeration of wine, particulary red wine, improves the taste of the wine. Generally, the wine is decanted for an extended period so that the wine is able to "breath," and becomes aerated. Because the period of time required to aerate the wine is quite long, on the order of up to several hours or more, there has been a good deal of effort in the prior art to create a means to accelerate the process. However, such devices for aerating wine must do so without altering the composition and therefore flavor or aroma of the wine.
One method used to aerate wine involves bubbling air through the wine. Exemplary of devices used to aerate wine in this fashion is the aerator disclosed in Delaplaine, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,104. This aerator comprises a power control box, a stopper, a submersion rod, and an aeration element. The aerator is affixed in a wine bottle by the stopper. The stopper includes vents to allow air flow from the interior of the bottle to the exterior. In use the aerator is fitted into the opening of the bottle, and the rod extends the aeration element to a position near the bottom of the bottle so that it is completely submerged. The pump draws air in through the air inlet into the pump, and then forces the air into the rod. The air then flows outward into the wine through air holes in the aeration element.
Bubbling type devices, however, suffer from several drawbacks. There is a fear among wine enthusiasts that the bubbling action may be too violent and may break down the complex molecules and other species that lend the wine its aroma and flavor. In addition, such devices may contaminate the wine through a variety of mechanisms. The use of a pump may contribute pump oil or other contaminants, such as dust, into the air which is pumped into the wine. Additionally, the rod and aeration element may include contaminants. Accordingly, the device must be thoroughly cleaned between each use. However, the aeration element, with its plurality of holes, is difficult to thoroughly clean. The device also has the drawback that it is not universal. The length of the rod limits the use of the device, since the length of the rod determines the size of the bottle with which the device may be used. Thus, several different sizes of aerators must be kept on hand to allow use of a wide variety of bottle types and decanter styles.
Vassallo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,724 discloses a similar type of bubbling device used to aerate wine, except that in this device a telescoping rod is employed to allow variation in the size of the bottle. Nevertheless, the device disclosed in Vassallo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,724 presents the same risk of impairment of the wine composition, as well as introduction of contaminants. Further, the device in Vassallo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,724 requires assembly of the delivery tube with each use. This tube may be subject to wear, which could cause the seal to fail and thus impair aeration of the wine.
Yet another type of bubbling device is disclosed in Barzso, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,452. This device includes a tubular extension which fits over the wine bottle. Various sizes of tubular extensions must be maintained to allow use of the device with bottles and decanters of various shapes and sizes.
Another method to aerate wine has involved devices that cause the wine to be agitated in order to mix the wine with air. One such device is disclosed in Burks, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,263. This device includes a housing for containing the wine and air, a baffle within the housing, and a valve. The housing is inverted to mix the wine and air, and the valve prevents the leakage of wine from the housing interior. This device also suffers several drawbacks. Like the bubbling devices, there is a fear that the violent agitation produced by inversion of the housing and passage through the baffles may alter the composition of the wine. In addition, this device also poses a substantial risk of contamination. The device has a large surface area of material in contact with the wine, in particular the surface area of the several baffles. These must be thoroughly cleaned between uses. The valve also presents a potential location for contaminants, but is not easily cleaned. The device also requires the use of a particular size of housing. Thus, it is not available for use with bottles, or with decanters of other shapes or sizes.
Bartholemew, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,129 discloses another device used to mix air and wine. This device includes a motor driven oscillating coupler for connecting two wine containers to pour wine from one container to the other upon oscillation of the coupler and the containers. The coupler includes a valve for allowing outside air to be conducted into the coupler and containers while preventing splashing of the wine during pouring from one container to another. This device is awkward to use and poses a risk of spilling or splashing wine. The device also requires disassembly of the coupler to allow cleaning. The device further requires the use of particular types of carafes sized to fit the coupler and including connection means, such as threads, to attach the carafes to the coupler.
What is therefore desired is a method and apparatus for aerating wine that does not violently agitate the wine, that reduces the risk of contamination of the wine, that may be used with wine flat bottomed bottles, decanters and carafes of various shapes and sizes, and that minimizes the risk of spillage.